Meet the Robinsons (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Trailer/Transcript
Transcript *Narrator: Everyone on this planet has a dream. The question is far you're willing the go, to make it come true. *(Eddie Clip): Take Eddie for example. *SpongeBob SquarePants: All right, Eddie, knock 'em dead. *(Kids wearing the masks) *SpongeBob SquarePants: That was a figure of speech. Please don't kill anyone. *(Hand turn it on) *(Crashes from "Thomas and Friends") *(Eddie Clip) *(Fade in from black) *(Eddie Clip): All his life Eddie' *(Holding the picture of Mom): Dream was to find the family he never knew. *Eddie (Little People): I know they're out there. *(Paper winding): But the funny thing about chasing dreams. *(Eddie Clip): Is that no one can do it on their own. *(Kody Clip) *Eddie (Little People): What are you doing up here? *Kody (Kody Kapow): Desperate times call for desperate measures. *(Eddie Clip): And the journey *(Kody Clip): Will always take you places you never imagine. *Eddie (Little People): What is this? Where are we going? *Kody (Kody Kapow): To the future! *Narrator: This spring the first visitor *(Kody (Kody Kapow) Clip): To the future. *(People flying in the bubbles): Wow! Will discover *(Eddie Clip): Of strange *(Woman in the bubble pop the finger): New world. *(Homer and Marge Simpson Clip): And the family. *(Tarzan Clip): Eddie. *(Maui (Moana) Clip): Meet the *(Bob and Helen Parr Clip): Robinsons! *(Von Bolt Clip): That's even stranger. *(Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) Clip): Why is your dog wearing glasses? *Sam the Sheriff: Oh, 'cause his insurance won't pay for contacts. *(Boov (Home) Dancing Clip) *Gene (The Emoji Movie): Hey! *Eddie (Little People): emojis? *Angie (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab): Genetically enhance emojis! *Gene (The Emoji Movie): Hey! *(Open the roof the flying car): And his only way home... I had *Eddie (Little People): To find my family. *Maui (Moana): We'll help you, kid. *Tarzan: Yay! *(Thunderstorm) *(Francis E. Francis Clip): Is about to be stolin'. By a *(DOR-15 flying): Guy who gives evil a bad *(Gene Clip): Name. *Gene (The Emoji Movie): What the? *Francis E. Francis: You are now under my control. *Gene (The Emoji Movie): I am now under your control. *Francis E. Francis: Don't repeat everything I say! *Gene (The Emoji Movie): I won't repeat everything you say. *Francis E. Francis: This may be harder than I thought. *(Emojis Singing Clip): I having a big much fun *(Eddie Clip): From TheCartoonMan6107. *Eddie (Little People): If I had a family, I'd want them to be just like you. *Angie (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab): You have to go back to your own time. *(Kody Clip): When it comes to adventure... *Eddie (Little People): Aah! *Kody (Kody Kapow): Dude, I can't take you seriously in that hat. *(Dash Parr Clip): When it comes *(Violet Parr Clip): To family... *Sam the Sheriff: I think my wife Gesner's baking cookies. *(Pearl Gesner Driving Car Clip): Big much fun *Sam the Sheriff: Bake them cookies, Gesner! *(Francis E. Francis Clip): When it comes to comedy... *Jasmine: I've got the caffeine *(Coffee stickers in the arm): Patch. You can stay awake for *Jasmine: Days with no side effects! Aah! Sorry. *(Flying in Todayland): There's no time like the future. *Francis E. Francis: Now, my slave. *(Butch (The Good Dinosaur) Clip): Seize the boy! *Francis E. Francis: Why aren't you seizing the boy? *Butch (The Good Dinosaur): I have a big head and little arms. *Francis E. Francis: (Grunts) *Narrator: Meet the Robinsons (TheCartoonMan6107 Style). *Francis E. Francis: (Chuckles) (Grunts) Get it off! Get it off! *Butch (The Good Dinosaur): Master? Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Meet the Robinsons Trailers